


Your psychotic, I'm psychotic. Let's get together.

by Raeyl



Series: Originally posted on FF.net [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Crack, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, School Play, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeyl/pseuds/Raeyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They woke up, dazed and confused, half naked and tied to a stripper pole. Neither Itachi or Gaara remember anything that lead them into this current situation. But, what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your psychotic, I'm psychotic. Let's get together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to be rewritten (at some point).

"Well, well, what a predicament we find ourselves in." Itatchi said. He, along with a drugged up Gaara was tied to a stripper pole in a Konoha strip joint. What has brought these two completely opposite men together has two simple names, Sasuke Uchiha!

 

**Earlier that day**

 

"Your psychotic, I'm psychotic, let's get together!" Gaara read his line of the play Tsunadae had forced him to join. It was written by her 'friend' Jiraiya, it was about a homosexual teen stepping out of the closet. Gaara had the lead much to his dismay. Naruto would have gotten the part if his boyfriend wouldn't have given him mono. _Damn Sasuke!_ The red head thought to himself, while his scene partner, Itatchi, read his lines.

"But, I'm not gay. You’re not gay, gay is a disease and we're not sick!" Itatchi wanted to kill Jiriaya for writing that garbage of a line. Itatchi had been out of the closet for 3 years now, even his little brother had a boyfriend. He just can't play the part of a homophobe in front of the whole school! He would either spontaneously combust or murder every witness!

 

**Later that day after play practice**

 

"Gaara lets go get something to eat." Sasuke said in a seductive voice. He loved to cheat on Naruto and Gaara was the perfect prey. Gaara had always been easily convincible when it came to anything Sasuke wanted, and what Sasuke wanted was Gaara.

"Uh. . .ok. . ."Gaara had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but didn't want Sasuke to think he was afraid of him, he wasn't, but if he went with  the raven haired teen he’d be able to ask him about ill blonde.

The two teens walked in silence until they reached the Taco Bell. While they had been silently walking, Sasuke had been playing with the date rape drug he had in his pocket. He would, while Gaara was in the bathroom, put the drug into his drink, take him home. And if Sasuke felt like it, he would take full advantage of the red head rather than his planned partial. Smiling at his ingenious plan, Sasuke paid for the two's meal while Gaara washed his hands. And so it began. . . .

 

**In another part of town**

 

Itatchi was waiting for Sasuke to come home. Naruto had called three more times inquiring if Sasuke was home yet. "Sasuke, I swear if he calls again I'm not lying to the boy again." And with that said, Sasuke walked in with a huge smile on his face, hauling a drugged up Gaara behind him.

"Not again. How many times have I told you not to drug people when you have a boyfriend?"

 

**Back to the strip joint**

 

Itatchi couldn't remember anything up until the point he woke up tied to the stripper joint.

"April fools!" Naruto and Sasuke began laughing at the two tied to the pole before they started making out again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my [fanfiction.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1473296/Raeyl) account in 2009.


End file.
